backroomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Backrooms Wiki
Welcome, Random Traveler! We assume that you're just an average man/woman in a city or town, and due to some unfortunate circumstances, you have glitched (more specifically, no-clipped) out of reality and spawned in a bizarre new "world". I'd like to inform you that you are definitely in the "Backrooms". Many other people are stuck in this dimension, so you should always try to get some company on your side as there are reports of things in this place. Everyone who arrives here prefers to organize the different areas into separate levels depending on their characteristics, yet each region - being seemingly randomly generated - differs so greatly so that for the majority of the time it is difficult to tell which you're on. Many travelers like you have spawned in levels 0-3 and (reportedly) in some rare cases, even level 4 and higher. The wiki you are on currently shall greatly help you explore your "floor", and perhaps with each discovery you make, you can provide information for everyone else to make their journey here that little bit easier. What are the backrooms? The Backrooms are a Labyrinth of random, indeterminable rooms, halls, and nearly anything that you can imagine. The starter levels share three distinct characteristics: yellow light-emitting fluorescent lights, yellow (sometimes stained) walls, and yellow carpets with varying quality and age. So far there are approximately 3 generally recognized starter levels (excluding the negative levels). Each level has its own unique set of familiar landmarks. It is unknown why these things are located in the backrooms, but they are there nonetheless. Bar the aforementioned characteristics, each level contains a variety of different objects. Examples of these include random Items ranging from furniture, to broken typewriters, to weapons, etc. Some of the items located within the backrooms can be very helpful, and can sometimes be the difference between life and death. The rooms also contain various different creatures, which can either attack you or not pay any attention to you - their behavior is seemingly as random as the backrooms itself. The theory of "monsters" existing is backed up by the fact that nobody has ever made it out. Unfortunately, most people who encounter these monsters only get to post the occasional eerie image or story before their accounts go dark. Nobody has ever officially made it out, and nobody knows if it ends. Essence The backrooms is generally considered to warp to whatever the person within it thinks is most monotonous whilst retaining its core elements. Many people think it is one thing, others think it is another (there is also heavy debate over whether half of the stuff that people mention really does exist, i.e any other living beings) but what we can all agree on is that it is what lies at the end of the road - where existences converge into what one and their separate identities form a soup, a soup that all beings can somewhat perceived as similar yet daunting. Main pages List of Levels Groups Information Entities Survivors & Stories Basics of the backrooms; A Guide Theories & Unconfirmed Information Latest activity Category:Browse